


Resurrection

by GabrielZabini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Obsession, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielZabini/pseuds/GabrielZabini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's obsessed to bring Gabirel back to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm bored, and I wrote this on i-Phone, so I apologize for mistakes I made.

Some say that the existence of God are based on the believer. They exist because the prayers gave them powers. They exist because people believe they exist. 

Truthfully, I'm always the religious one. I know supernatural being exist. Demon, vampire, hellhounds, and that's enough reason to believe that God must exist.

When I came back to Elysian fields and saw Gabriel laying on the ground, wings spread wide, flooding with grace, I have no idea that I will be upset. That I ends up looking everywhere, doing anything to bring him back. 

It's an obsession. That's how Dean said it. 

I know he exist. I believe he can brought back. I believe that he will come back. With or without my help. 

For me, the option are limited. It's possible for me to bring him back because once, he was Loki. Years of worship, sacrifice, rituals, it cost him something. He's no longer a mere soldier of God. 

 

"Sammy, you gotta stop this obsession. This is unhealthy. He's not gonna be back, man" Dean looked at me desperately, as I prepare the ingredients of the ritual. 

It's a simple summoning ritual, but modified by me. 

"No, Dean. It will work. I promise. I know it will" I muttered a quick prayer, and throw the flames to the bowl. 

The flames started to spread, burning the ritual ingredients. It smells like burned flesh, as the flames started to changed colour. Seconds, and I know it will work when the lightbulb broke, and the flames died out. 

"Hey, Kiddo"


End file.
